Liv Milano-Howard
| background = black | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #020026 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #090d5d | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = white | name = Olivia Nicole Milano-Howard | image = Liv.gif | width = 270 | age = 27 | gender = Female | education = Community college graduate | birthday = May 30, 1989 | address = 92 West Street, Barfield | occupation = Dancer at The Platinum Club | relationships = Kiki Lang | housemates = None | personality = Liv is very stubborn and hard to slow down once she's determined to get what she wants. She's also impatient and likes to run things to her schedule and run things by her rules. She's very self-reliant and hates having to depend on other people or go to them for help. At times she can be anti-social and rude, but when she doesn't have anything directly occupying her attention, she can finally slow down and socialize. She's chatty enough, but she doesn't necessarily make long-term friendships, but that being said, she doesn't turn all of her acquaintances into one night stands. In fact, after leaving college, she mostly stopped with the random hook ups and would only resort to that if she needed a place to stay for a night. She has a high IQ, but she doesn't really find it useful to her, seeing as she never wanted a job where intelligence was an important factor. Oddly enough she likes waitress jobs, and retail jobs where she can show up for a few weeks and leave when she feels like it and no one will think much of it. She lives a fast-paced life and it's hard to get her to slow down and stay in one place for long. She also has a hard time dealing with her emotions and will mostly just push them aside, even if they occasionally come back to haunt her. She would never tell anyone though, and she is yet to find someone she can trust with everything that happened in her life. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brunette *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'8" (1.73m) Liv has always been above average height for a female. From kindergarten, she always felt out of place with her height seeing as she was at least an inch taller than the rest of the girls in her grade. This pattern continued until she eventually stopped growing when she hit 5'8" at the age of fifteen. She also hit puberty early and was a lot more developed than other girls her age, which made her feel even more out of place. It also garnered her a lot of unwanted attention from boys her age who she didn't always want attention from. She doesn't put that much effort into her appearance nowadays. Her hair is usually just worn out and straight, and her makeup, if she wears any, is minimal. Her fashion sense is typically just jeans and a t-shirt, but occasionally in the summer she'll change to shorts. Getting her into a dress or a skirt or heels usually takes a bit more effort. She has her ears pierced as well, but she'll usually just wear a pair of studs that she got from her mothers for her eighteenth birthday. | family = Liv's adoptive parents, Jessie and Valentina, had been planning to adopt a baby since they were about nineteen. They originally met at Barfield High School, where they both began dating and then a few years later, they got married in Canada. They both loved and cherished Liv so much, and Liv will always hold them dear to her heart. She also has three adopted siblings. Alice was adopted in 1994 from an orphanage in Milstone, where Jessie and Valentina moved shortly after adopting Liv. Alice and Liv had a considerable age gap between them so it wasn't always easy for them to get along, and then the addition of a second child named Angela. Angela went on to come out as agender when they turned seventeen, however, they had been going by Angie for as long as Liv could remember and now all Liv had to get used to was calling them 'they' and 'sibling'. Her parents adopted a third child in 1998, a boy from Uganda named Sabiti, and although they never had a problem getting along, they treated each other more as an older role model/younger child relationship, rather than the kind of friendship he developed with his other siblings. | friends = Liv's friends are far and few between. | history = Olivia was given up for adoption before she was even born. Her mother, Faith, had only just turned eighteen when she gave birth and had a lot more planned for her future than being a mom, and as far as she knew, her biological father didn’t even know she existed. The couple who adopted her, Jessie and Valentina Milano-Howard, were two very loving and doting parents who treated Liv as their whole world, and Liv always held them very close. It wasn’t until she got to school and noticed that other kids in school had a mom and a dad that she realized things were different in her family. When she asked her moms why she didn’t have a dad, they explained how they adopted her and how they were planning to adopt another baby later that year. Jessie and Valentina would go on to adopt three more children after Liv, a girl named Alice in 1994, an agender child named Angie in 1996 and a boy named Sabiti in 1998. As the oldest sibling, and with such a large age gap between them, Liv became a sort of third parent to her siblings as she grew older, especially towards Sabiti who was almost ten years younger than her. In middle school, she had her first encounter with bullies when a new kid at school discovered she was adopted and that her parents were lesbians. This girl, Caileigh Fuller, tormented her for every day of seventh and eighth grade until Liv eventually cried to her parents to put her in a new school, and they immediately agreed after finding out what she had been through. Her new high school didn’t go a lot better, and as the new kid who didn’t know anyone, she didn’t make an awful lot of friends. She had some acquaintances and a crush on one of the guys on the football team, but other than that she mostly just focused on schoolwork. During her junior year, Liv started spending more time building up a social life than she had in the past. She started attending parties, and she started experimenting with things she normally wouldn’t have done. She made out with girls, tried party drugs, started hooking up with guys for the fun of it despite her mothers’ warnings that guys wanted one thing and once she gave it to them, they’d leave. She even finally managed to attract the attention of the football player she’d had a crush on, Josh Anderson. At first, she couldn’t believe he was finally talking to her. For starters, he was a senior and on the football team and she barely knew anybody, but for some reason, he walked up to her, pulled her in for a friendly hug while calling out her name. Their ‘relationship’ if you could call it that, developed very quickly, lasting about three weeks until he dumped her because she refused to have sex with him right away. By the time his senior prom had rolled around, rumors had already spread that the two of them did have sex and they broke up because Liv was too loose from all her whoring around. Liv’s life was hard once again, but it got worse when she was approached by Josh a week before his senior prom and he apologized for the way things ended between them and asked her as his date to prom. Liv knew she should have said know right there and then, but she didn’t, and it wasn’t until after that she found out that not only was Josh asking her out as a bet, he also made bets about whether he would get to fuck her again, and that he planned to force himself on her that night if she didn’t comply. Liv tried her best to remain unfazed by the events, carrying on with her school, taking her siblings to after school activities while her moms worked and still finding time to finish her schoolwork, and to this day, she’s never told her family about what happened to her that night, even if it still haunts her from time to time. Following high school, she took a communications degree at her local community college, but it was more of a ‘ticking the boxes’ thing than anything. She lived on campus while she studied where she met more friends who she could actually consider friends. The more time she spent at college, the more she got involved with drugs, after being dragged to numerous amounts of parties. She also dated a girl named Jamie for eight months in her sophomore year of college, but they broke up when Jamie cheated on her with a guy and said she was just experimenting with Liv. Liv had started to get used to people crushing her feelings, so this was not very different for her. After graduating college, Liv had had enough of what Milstone had to offer her, and she packed her bags and took her car on a cross-country road trip where she either crashed in cheap motels or in her car. She worked whatever jobs she could get and would stay in towns for as little as one night or for up to three months before moving on. She had essentially cut off all contact with her family back home, except for the occasional postcard to let them know she was still okay. In July 2014, she finally returned back home to visit her family fresh with a few new tattoos and a nicotine addiction and she found it hard to get back into the routine that her family had. For one thing, they didn’t approve of her smoking or drinking and she found out that she’d missed her younger sibling, Angie, coming out as agender, and she had to get used to saying sibling and they instead of sister and she. After a month of feeling guilty for coming back and disturbing their lives, she was about to leave, before Valentina pulled her aside and told her that she couldn’t leave and not come back again because her other mother had ovarian cancer and might not be around the next time she comes back. Liv agreed to stay and after a few months, Jessie’s condition became critical and it became necessary to tell Alice, Angie and Sabiti after their mother ended up hospitalized. After a month of looking like she was getting better, she suddenly relapsed and ended up passing away on February 15, 2015. Valentina and Jessie had made an agreement ages ago that their kids would find out who their birth parents were on their twenty-fifth birthday, but seeing as Liv was M.I.A. for hers, they decided to tell all four children together before Jessie passed away. After growing detached and desensitized to things like grief, Liv obviously found it hard to react the way she was supposed to react to losing a mother, and while everybody else was crying and mourning, she was keeping herself occupied, lying awake at night thinking about whether her birth mother would still be alive. These late night thoughts eventually turned into research, and she ended up in Barfield thanks to a lead which pointed her to her aunt. Upon meeting her aunt, she soon found out that her aunt and mother hadn’t spoken in almost fifteen years, so she found herself at yet another dead end after her aunt refused to even speak further about Liv’s mother. She decided to move her stuff to the first motel she could find, and she’s currently staying there and working occasional shifts at a burger restaurant to help pay for rent and fuel while she tries to find her biological mother. | trivia = *Her sexuality is a big question mark. She has fooled around with both guys and girls, and her longest relationship was with a girl, but she doesn't even know if she wants a relationship anymore. Sometimes she does and sometimes she doesn't care about who she will sleep with, and she doesn't really care for labels. *Sometimes she has panic attacks when she thinks about the stuff that's happened to her, and she'll lock herself in her room and try to stop herself from panicking, and it usually takes her a while because she never tells people and she also worries about what they would think of her if they saw her. **She took LSD once before her mom died and had a really bad trip where she vividly hallucinated Josh forcing himself onto her, and then Valentina walking in on the two of them and yelling at her for choosing that over her mother's funeral and she couldn't make herself eat or sleep for two days after that and she's never taken acid since. | note = i was like 'hey here's an idea' and then stuff happened and now she exists | fc = Emmy Rossum | user = Minithepeanut}} Category:Barfield residents Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minithepeanut's characters Category:Adults